Questionnaire: Ask Haiti and Dominican Republic
by Kiki4ever
Summary: Based on all the "Ask XY" fics, I have decided to make my own except with my characters. Ask any question and they will be answered more or less, truthfully.
1. Intro

**Questionnaire**

**Part One  
**

Haiti: Boujour! My name is _Repiblik Ayiti _and, like my many country friends and allies, I will be taking questions about ANYTHING.

Dominican Republic: Me too!

Haiti: *sigh* Marisol why are you here?

Dominican Republic: Duh! I'm your co-star, remember?

Haiti: ...

Dominican Republic: :3

Haiti: Fine -_-;

Dominican Republic: Yay!

Haiti: Please send in your questions! They could be anything!

Dominican Republic: Don't forget to ask me too!

Haiti: …Please just ignore her….

Dominican: HEY D:{

(Me: Send in your questions, please :3)


	2. and the first questions arrive

**DR: Dominican Republic**

**H: Haiti**

**Part 2**

_**And the first questions arrive**_

H: We're back to give you your answers!

DR: Awww~ only two people asked~

H: Just get answering, Rodriguez -_-

DR: Okay…whatever…bitch

H: -_death glare- _What did you say?

DR: _-Rolls eyes- _Please, you're too cute to intimidate me, chica

H:….Damn my tsundere cuteness

* * *

**Somebody-chan:**

***bounces into the room* oh gosh, it's so awesome to see my dear country in ~!**

**Hehe, I was toting with the idea of making a fic about you, Marisol. I guess Kiki-sama beat me to it!**

**

* * *

**DR: Yay! It's great to see a fellow Dominican! _-hugs-_

_

* * *

_**Ok, my question is: if you guys share the same island, are you, like, twins? Or is it more like being roommates?**

**Also, how have you been doing, Haiti-San? I sure do hope you've been well.**

**

* * *

**H: Actually we're sisters and at the same time…cousins. We share an island but we have two separate houses. It's really complicated.

DR: That's why Kiki-sama is dedicating a whole fanfiction to us and the_ familia_ about our history with each other.

H: Staring me, of course.

DR: Whatever…

H: -_glares then sighs- _Sorry about my sister, she can be so rude. _–Remembers collapsed house rubble- _ Well, my house is gone and many people are dead. I haven't been able to sleep for a while and my chest hurts like hell so I'm not feeling so hot right now. But, lots of countries' helped me, including A-America _–blush- (_who is letting me live with him_) _so I thank them for that. Thanks everybody! Including you, my annoying neighbor.

DR: …

H: next person!

* * *

**RAS144:**

**Um... What to say...**

**Haiti: How was your time with France?**

**DR: How's you and Cuba?**

**

* * *

**

H: _-clenches teeth- _I hate that bastard. He treated my people like slaves. He ALMOST FRIGGIN' RAPED ME. I'm glad I kicked his ass and I hope he rots in hell…that pervert.

DR: O.o;

H: …but I do care about him and I would kill the bastard who messes with him (even my good friend _Almay—_Germany_—_got some stern words after he invaded_papa m '—_my "father"). Even though I hate his guts, I bet I would cry if he would die (though nations can't die unless their country was wiped out).

DR: _-nods- _same way I feel about Spain. He was a total _pendejo—_asshole—but I care about him. It really annoys me that though Romano treats him like crap, He's still the favorite!

H: …

DR: And with me and Cuba? I used to mistrust him like most people do with Russia, because he's a communist of course, but now I talk to him sometimes. He still kinda scares me though.

H: B-but his government is so stable -_eyes sparkle with admiration- _and his doctors are so skilled!

DR: Oh brother…please don't tell me you love him now.

H: Of course not. I love Ame—none of your business.

DR: …? Oooo Interesting…it sounded like America~

H: -_eyes flash dangerously- _say that one more time and I will turn communist.

DR: -_gasp_- YOU WOULDN'T

H: try me, _puten kekekekekeke~_

DR: Oh yeah...Dominican Revolution

H: _-lunges at her-_ DAMN YOU!

(Me: -sweatdrops as they fight- Please send in more questions and tune in because next time…PUERTO RICO AND JAMAICA AND MAYBE CUBA YAY~ so leave questions for them too~)

**Yeah and Haiti sort of admires Cuba's government for it's stablity and Cuba provides her doctors so...i thought i should clear that up...**


End file.
